dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yamcha
przez dłuższy czas jedna z głównych postaci, Ziemianin, członek drużyny Wojowników Z. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest kot Pǔěr. Widz Dragon Balla poznaje Yamchę na początku serii, gdy Bulma, Gokū i Wūlóng poszukują smoczych kul. Yamcha wiedzie podówczas żywot pustynnego rozbójnika, który żyje wyłącznie z tego, co ukradnie. Dragon Ball Pilaf Saga thumb|left|Yamcha po raz pierwszy w Dragon Ball Podczas gdy Bulma, Gokū i Wūlóng szukając Smoczych Kul zmuszeni są przeprawić się przez pustynię, Yamcha i Pǔěr ze wszystkich sił próbują ich okraść. W wyniku kilku komplikacji rozpoczyna się walka Yamchy z Gokū. Mały Son, będący kompletnie wyczerpany z powodu głodu przegrywa, od śmierci ratuje go śpiąca Bulma. Gdy Yamcha zauważa dziewczynę, natychmiast paraliżuje go strach, gdyż bardzo wstydzi się dziewczyn. Wycofuje się. Przy okazji drugiej próby kradzieży, Yǐnchá podsłuchuję rozmowę Gokū i Wūlónga o Smoczych Kulach. Postanawia im je ukraść w celu spełniania życzenia. Yamcha pragnie pozbyć się lęku przed kobietami. Jeszcze raz bije się z Son Gokū. Son uderza go w twarz, tak mocno, że wybija mu ząb. Yamcha czuje się oszpecony i kolejny raz wraca do kryjówki. Postanawia udawać, że jest po ich stronie, i przeprasza bohaterów, dając im samochód. Po zdobyciu wszystkich kul okazuje się, że jego lęk przed kobietami minął, a pierwszą jego dziewczyną została Bulma. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Uczestniczył w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Po bardzo łatwym przejściu eliminacji zmierzył się z Jackie Chunem, który go pokonał jednym dmuchnięciem. Później już tylko kibicował. Red Ribbon Saga Mieszka razem z Kurilínem i Żółwim Pustelnikiem w Kame House. Gdy Gokū rusza na kwaterę główną armii, Yamcha wraz z Bulmą, Mutenem Rōshi, Oolongiem, Lunch, Morskim Żółwiem i Kurilínem leci mu z pomocą. Uranai Baba Saga Po rozgromieniu przez Gokū Armii Red Ribbon pomaga małemu Saiyaninowi w walkach u Urunai Baby. Wygrywa pierwszą walkę z niewidzialnym wojownikiem Suke, lecz w drugiej z zmumifikowanym Mirą ponosi porażkę. Po walkach w pałacu Urunai Baby bierze trening u Żółwiego Pustelnika, aby nabrać sił i mieć szanse w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. Tenshinhan Saga thumb|Yamcha na Tenkaichi Budokai 21 Na turnieju podobnie jak w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21, z łatwością przechodzi przez eliminacje lecz w finałach przychodzi mu się zmierzyć z Tenshinhanem. Walka wygląda imponująco. Z początku obaj wojownicy wydają się być równi. Po rozgrzewce przeciwnik Yamchy bierze górę. Brutalnie łamie mu nogę i kilka żeber doprowadzając do knock-outu. Piccolo Daimaō Saga W tej sadze nie ma zbyt wielkiego udziału. Razem z innymi przesiaduje w Kame House czekając na informacje ze świata na temat Piccolo. Chce iść walczyć, jednak lecząca się noga nie pozwala mu na to. Piccolo Daimaō Junior Saga thumb|left|Yamcha w sadze Piccolo Daimao Juniora Po zabiciu przez Gokū Piccolo, poddaje się ciężkiemu treningowi wraz z Tenshinhanem, Kurilínem i Chiaotzu. Ten trening polega na podróżowaniu po świecie i zdobywaniu nowych doświadczeń. Wdrapuje się na Wieżę Karin gdzie pod okiem Kociego pustelnika przechodzi specjalistyczne szkolenie samokontroli, trzeźwości umysłu jak i sprawności fizycznej. Rezultatem tego treningu są zdumiewająca siła, nowa technika Sōkidan oraz dwie blizny na twarzy, które zostają mu już do końca Dragon Ball. Bierze udział w TB 23 i kolejny raz przegrywa w ćwierćfinałach mierząc się z Shenem Dragon Ball Z Saiya-jin Saga thumb|left|Yamcha w sadze Saiyan Po zabiciu Goku i Raditza przez Piccolo w obawie przed walką z Saiyanami Vegetą i Nappą bierze trening u Ziemskiego Boga wraz z Tenshinhanem, Kurilínem, Chiaotzu i Yajirobē. Gdy zjawiają się ci dwaj kosmici, Yamcha staje do walki z jednym z wyhodowanych przez nich Sabaimenów. Wojownik dość łatwo pokonuje przeciwnika. Jednak, gdy wydawało się, że Ziemianin już wygrał, zielony stworek wykorzystał moment nieuwagi i skoczył na niego, wykonując autodestrukcję, tym samym spowodował również śmierć Yamchy. Freezer Saga Przez prawie całą tę sagę martwy trenuje na drugim świecie w miejscu zwanym planetą Kaiō, pod okiem Północnego Kaiō. Po wskrzeszeniu za pomocą Smoczych Kul wraca do Kame House. Garlic Junior Saga Dalej mieszkając w Kame House podejmuje pracę jako zawodnik drużyny baseballowej, lecz nie spełnia się w tym zawodzie. Pod wpływem Aquamista wraz z Bulmą, Chichi, Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Żółwiem Morskim, Oolongiem i Pǔěrem staje się demonem i służy Garlicowi. Cell Saga Mirai no Toranksu Saga Po powrocie Gokū z kosmosu i spotkaniu z Trunksem z przyszłości Yamcha trenuje przed walką z androidami. W tym okresie rozstaje się z Bulmą. Jinzōningen Saga thumb|119px|Yǐnchá na Cell Game Po trzech latach nadchodzą piekielne maszyny: #19 i #20. Ten drugi wysysa mu energię i ciężko rani w pobliże serca. Zjada Senzu i odzyskuje siły. Gdy choroba Gokū daje o sobie znać to właśnie Yamcha odnosi go do domu w Górach Paozu. W walkach z androidami nie miał większego wkładu. Cell Game Saga Wziął udział w Cell Game i to było ostatnie większe przedsięwzięcie w jakim brał czynny udział w całym DB. Próbował chronić osłabionego Son Goku przez atakiem Cell juniorów. Wraz z pozostałymi Wojownikami Z pomógł rannemu Gohanowi w walce z odtworzonym Perfect Cellem. Majin Bū Saga Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga thumb|left|Yǐnchá oddaje swoją energię Goku Wycofał się z walk w obronie Ziemi. Nie brał udziału w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25, siedział tylko na widowni i opiekował się córką Kurilína Marron. Dragon Ball Super Yǐnchá uczestniczy w imprezach organizowanych przez Bulmę z okazji urodzin i zwycięstwa drużyny z 7 Wszechświata oraz ogląda Turniej Champy. Jest też obecny podczas wywoływania Super Smoka. Dragon Ball GT Pokazywano go tylko w kryzysowych momentach, takich jak wybuch Ziemi czy zbiór energii do Genki-Damy. Tu '''Yamcha '''stanowi tło serialu. Ciekawostki *W młodości Yamcha bał się kobiet, lecz znajomość z Bulmą go uzdrowiła. *Yamcha ma lęk wysokości. Galeria Puar and Yamcha.png Yamcha.png Yamcha3.png Yamcha4.png Yamcha5.png Yamcha6.png Yamcha i Kulilin.png Yamcha.jpg|Pozycja do walki jamsza1.jpg|Zdjęcie z gry Dragon Ball Z: Sparking Meteor Informacje o Yǐnchá'iu zdobyte przez androidy.png|Yamcha Chichi and Yamcha.png|Yamcha szczęśliwy Zangya (14) Kontra Yamcha.jpg Zangya (13) + Bido kontra Yamcha.jpg Zangya (12) Kontra Yamcha.jpg Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Ox- KIng i Kulilin.png|Gyū Maō, Bulma, Kurilín, Yamcha i Pǔěr, oglądają trening Fuzji Trunksa i Gotena chara_img10.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania